Super Rio II - The Eternal Darkness Awaits: World of Light Ep2-10
by Th3AscensionYuNgJaY
Summary: After during the events of World of Light, but the last two years, the Rio Army and the Smash Brothers, especially the L.E.A.F squad, all the subgroups had either went through their separate ways or banded together as one. However, Ness, the young boy who had a strange dream but few species were chosen from internal darkness as well. (A Rio fandom and PvZ fanfic) any OCs welcome.


_**Super Rio II - The Battle against the Darkness: Ep2-10**_

_**Super Rio II - The **__**Eternal**_ _**Darkness Awaits: Ep2-10 **_

**_This is the sequel to 'Episode One: Rise of the New Rio Army.' But the original title was named 'Battle against the Darkness' But I decided to change the title because to make the title more interesting. The bright side is this story has no swearing languages And ITS FLAWLESS! *crying in the corner alone* __by the way, I rolled out a 'unique' main antagonist villain in the story, which I actually came up with. (Only later__ in the future.)_**

_**Disclaimer: I am only doing five chapters or maybe ten chapters in this story, because once i'm done with the chapters, I'll still do the first episode of the trilogy of World of Light...FIRST AND ONLY.. until i'm finally finish with the first one, however, I'll fix grammar issues in the first episode in the future and keep in mind this story has at least 2**,**000 words or 3,000 thousand words in the chapters.**_

_**(1): Marco was from a different timeline and universe in episode one, however he was originally from Alex's Super Rio story called 'Bad Blood.'**_

_**Fun Fact: I had recently looked up the word. "Brawl." It actually means **_**_disorderly argument or fight, usually with a large number of people involved. _**

**_Wow, I never knew words like that. Jeez, I'm learning new things in the Internet...Odd. Anyway..._**

**_Please R&R! AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 The Last three years...**_

(**_A flashback during the battle from Jaime against Marco from three years ago.._**.)

As the underground laboratory was about to get upstream from the upcoming blackhole underneath the ground. Altough the young Blue Jay was join with the team Organization group, the Phoenix Army alongside with his allies but due to the blackhole, who had recently retreated for the reason by it. However, only leaving it up to Jaime Otis, Alex. T and Twyla, trying to return to their original universe, but mainly for Alex and Twyla were trying to do so, however they appeared to be in a broken unstable bridge, standing below between the blue portal, and under the blackhole as well. Plus, they successfully managed to destroy the machine called 'Super Collider.' But the machine was in self-destruct mode, until four minutes to escape the underground laboratory.

"I think this is it, guys!" Jaime said, who happened to be very dazed from looking at the telegraphic portal down underneath him.

"Yeah kid! I'll take your word alright." Alex agreed, and as he was about leap out towards the portal beneath him but before doing so, he turn around to see Jaime and Twyla was waiting for him to jump.

"And I wanted say that it's been an honor for going through this together for you too!" he acclaimed, thanking for both of them to work as a team. This made Jaime smiled and gladly accepting his administration for alliances with each other, then Alex grins softly at him and turning his attention on jumping into the dimension.

"Alex!" Jaime asked, from suddenness, Alex eventually got his attention from Jaime once again.

"What is it, Jaime?" he asked, "Before you leap out, ladies have to be first and always." he assessed, which he was referring to Tywla who is a female. Alex letted out a heavy sigh and said: "Fine." he lamented, it was rather a groan than a complaint. In this case it was kinda rude for men, for not letting women to go first, however, she only rolled her eyes and then she went in front of the edge from the bridge.

"At least you showed your kindness." she sarcastically said when Jaime can be thoughtful towards her but she took it as a act of kindness.

"Do you two want to say anything before I go?" she questioned, wondering for both of them if they have something to say their last goodbyes for her.

"Twyla, before you go, I wanted to say it's been a honor from going this together."

"Me too." she answered before kissing him one of his dark blue round feathered cheeks, as he blushed uncontrollably by the experience. "Goodbye." she said as she leapt downwards from the portal. Lastly, now it was Alex's turn to jump. "Well, I think it's my turn to say goodbye, kid." Alex remarked.

"Yeah! But good luck, for both of our sakes, Alex." They both smiled at each other, knowing that this is a goodbye. Without hesitation, he went towards the edge upon the unstable bridge, feeling how unstable it is, but this didn't stop Alex from leaping, and as he was about to do so, he token a one claim deep breath from his beak. Shortly afterwards, he jumps off the bridge, gliding down through the portal. Then out of nowhere, a familiar eagle, Marco, Alex and Polo's killer who appears to be furious at the Blue Jay in front of him, possibly Jaime was going to be his potential killer.

"YOU!" he yelled out from anger, this reaction caught Jaime' attention as he turns around at behind his direction was Marco. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to get away from him, leading Marco to grabbed him before launching him away from the bridge, then Jaime started flying above him, exchanging fire around his body.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO MY FRIEND, MARCO!" he yelled, fearlessly, having no fear in that regard. Marco the eagle just simply smirked at him.

"Oh really, kiddo! You think you can stop me with your stupid powers against me?" he quipped, making the young Blue Jay upset at this point.

"SHUT UP! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! MARCO AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU BIG COWARD!" he roared furiously, showing his true emotions of hatred and anger in the same time. "FINE! YOU ASKED FOR IT KID!" Almost instantly, Marco suddenly lead out a handgun and began firing upon the small Blue Jay, although Jaime was dodging nearly all bullets.

"Hey, that's cheating you moron!" Jaime mocked before making the eagle more angry: unluckily Marco was out of bullets from his gun, and as he swiftly flew off the bridge, and he catches Jaime by the stomach, he flyed downwards slammed right through the concreted floor, causing both of them to get injured in the process, as they were still trying to stand up by overcome the injury even their power levels were low, due to the impact.

"You think you can stop me kid, think again kiddo, you don't have the guts to do it and not even the Rio Army can stop me when their main leaders are dead! BLU AND ALEX!" he chuckled somewhat weakly. But this made Jaime's mood more furious than ever, clenching his wings tightly into a fist while putting his head down, covering his eyes from the enrage glare towards the engle.

"_Birds of the river_..." he whispered, weakly, still struggling to stand up on his knees. "**_HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER_**!" he cried, having a new power demon-form ability. Along with a appearance with inferno ash-like blazes surrounding around him, and his power level was now higher than before, his wings was sharper than before. His body is hot lava and his eyes were bloodshed red colored eyes. "**_YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"_**

Then Marco begins to brawl against Jaime, before he leading out the punches first, even so, the eagle quickly blocks his flaming attacks. Therefore, he uppercuts the Blue Jay, leading Marco to push him away a bit. Then, he charged at him, while Jaime was making his fire wings sharpened as he shielded within fire, thus they had started exchanges punch after punch. Eventually, the raging fight had continued on for only two or three minutes.

"THATS IT! I'LL FINISH YOU! AND THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW YOU STUPID BRAT!" Then, Marco widely put his two wing up above the air and about to smash the small Blue Jay, unfortunately, Jaime quickly stabbed him by his sharpened fire wings through Marco's chest. Therefore, Marco collapses on the floor. Jaime transforms into his normal form. At that time, the super collider machine was about to explode, however, the Blue Jay had used his new ultimate power, which after the fight against Marco. He was too weak to fly, but preventing him to escape outside of the underground laboratory. The clock was ticking, he knows this was going to his fateful death. Still he thought at least he would be appreciative and for his own bravery for saving millions of lives around him.

_Is this actually the end for me? at least I can see the fallen heroes until my body is resting into my afterlife. _

he thought as he closed his eyes when the super collider exploded the underground building, causing the blackhole to disappear, and the laboratory was nothing but destruction within.

* * *

**_Flash forward to the present._**

* * *

After the events of the battle against Galeem, Tabuu, Karrer, Evil Angelus and Marco. **(1)**

Jaime the Blue Jay was currently the new second generation/2ndG of the new Rio Army and reunited with new allies and his team was united by the original Rio Army, The 8 original smash brothers and the Smash Bros, including the Phoenix Army organization and the L.E.A.F squad. But they call themselves as the 'the Rio Smasher' Leafy Brotherhood.' Shortly known as for main leaders, groups or veterans can be reunited as one...


End file.
